Onee-san
by Fuyukaze Mahou
Summary: [AU-ish] Kazuto punya kakak kandung yang telah lama hilang dan sekarang kembali! Siapakah dia? Dan kenapa selama ini tidak tinggal bersama Kazuto dan keluarganya?/First Ff in this fandom/Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje/RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

"_Nee _Kazuto, Suguha. Lusa _Okaa-san_ akan cuti, kalian berpakaianlah yang rapi, ya!" Ujar Midori, ibu Suguha dan Kazuto. Suguha dan Kazuto yang mendengar hal tersebut berpandangan satu sama lain. "Memangnya ada apa, _Okaa-san_? Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Suguha, membuat Midori berhenti memakan rotinya.

"Sebenarnya..," Midori berujar, namun berhenti sebentar. "Kakak kandung Kazuto.. aku bertemu dengannya, dan.. ingin dia menginap di sini selama beberapa minggu...,

* * *

><p><strong>Onee-san<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Sword Art Online **milik **Kawahara Reki**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kazuto duduk di kursi ruang makan, menatap lantai. Semenjak pembicaraan dua hari yang lalu, dirinya menjadi lebih pendiam. Baik di ALO maupun di dunia nyata. Bahkan ia tidak memberitahukan kenapa ia menjadi begini pada Asuna.<p>

... tapi Suguha tahu.

Kazuto hanya _nervous_, itu saja. Pemuda itu _nervous _karena akan segera bertemu dengan saudara kandung yang tak pernah diketahuinya. Semenjak mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah anak adopsi, Kazuto menjadi lebih tertutup. Dan sekarang ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang sekandung dengannya, sudah tentu berbagai pertanyaan berseliweran di kepalanya.

_'Siapa kakakku itu? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Seperti apa rupanya? Kenapa tak tinggal di sini? Apa yang terjadi dengannya selama ini? Dan.. mengapa baru ditemukan sekarang?'_

Pertanyaan seperti itulah, yang menjadi beban pikiran bagi Kazuto. Ia merasa bingung ketika mengetahui ia memiliki saudara kandung, meski tetap _cool_ dan tidak menunjukkannya.

Suguha ternsenyum kecil pada sepupunya tersebut, seraya mengelus-elus punggung Kazuto dengan gerakan seperti membuat lingkaran. Tapi Kazuto tetap menunduk, membuat Suguha cemas.

"_Onii-chan_, sudah tenang saja. Bukankah bagus, bisa bertemu saudara kandung sendiri?" Tanya Suguha, membuat Kazuto menoleh. "Tapi, Suguha.. jika saudara kandungmu, bertemu denganmu dan dia tidak menyukaimu.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Bukannya menjawab, Kazuto malah bertanya balik. Suguha segera bungkam. "_Go-gomen_...," gumam Suguha.

_Ckitt..._

"Ah!" Kazuto dan Suguha berseru bersamaan saat mendengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumah mereka. Sontak keduanya menoleh keluar jendela. "Itu.. _Kaa-san_.. dengan siapa?" Gumam Suguha lagi, ketika melihat Midori dan seorang gadis dewasa di sebelahnya. Keduanya tengah menurunkan dua buah koper. Gadis itu memiliki rambut _peach _panjang dan iris _dark grey _seperti Kazuto. "Sugu, ayo sambut mereka!" Seru Kazuto dan menarik Suguha keluar ruang makan.

Miadori dan gadis itu tampak baru memasuki rumah sambil mengobrol, sampai akhirnya keduanya melihat Kazuto dan Suguha. "Ah, Kazuto, Suguha... ini dia saudara kalian yang kubicarakan..," ucap Midori, sedangkan gadis itu tampak _shock _melihat keduanya.

"Kazuto.. dan Suguha..? B-benarkah.. Ini nyata 'kan... Kazuto! Suguha!" Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, gadis itu berlari ke arah Kazuto dan Suguha dan memeluk mereka. "_Onee-san _kangen! Kangen banget sama kalian!" Serunya sambil tersenyum. Midori berjalan mendekati dia dan menepuk bahunya. "Kazuto dan Suguha mungkin tidak mengingatmu, Sen_-chan_..," kata Midori, membuat gadis yang dipanggil Sen_-chan _itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Ah, _Obaa-san_ benar juga! _Watashi wa _Sensou _desu_, kakak kandung Kazuto!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Dan aku akan menginap di sini selama 2 minggu!" Lanjutnya, seakan tidak menyadari wajah _shock _yang ditampilkan kedua remaja yang lebih muda darinya itu. _'Ini benar kakakku/sepupuku?!'_ Batin Kazuto dan Suguha bersamaan, tak mempercayai tingkah perempuan yang merupakan bagian dari keluarga mereka tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Ia terlihat sangat ceria. Sangat berbeda dengan Kazuto.

"Kazuto? Suguha?" Tanyanya, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sambil tersenyum bingung. Kazuto dan Suguha tersadar dari pikiran masing-masing, lalu Suguha berkata, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Sensou_-nee san_," Sensou mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Suguha dan Kazuto panggil saja aku Sen_-nee san_ atau _Onee-san _seperti dulu," ucap Sensou sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ah.. _ha'i Onee-san_," balas Suguha, sedangkan Kazuto hanya mengangguk.

Masih tersenyum, Sensou bertanya, "Ano.. dimana kamarku?" Kazuto tersentak, lalu membalas, "Sebelah sini.. erm.. _Onee-san_," Kazuto kemudian berjalan sambil membawa kedua koper Sensou.

"Eh, Kazuto. A-apa tidak apa-apa membawa kedua koperku? Aku bisa bawa sendiri kalau mau..," kata Sensou sambil mengikuti Kazuto. Kazuto hanya menjawab dengan bergumam, "Tak apa kok,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu..," balas Sensou pelan. Kazuto kemudian menurunkan kedua koper di depan sebuah kamar, lalu membuka kamar tersebut. "Ini kamar _Onee-san_," kata Kazuto dan membawa masuk kedua koper Sensou. "_Doumo arigatou_, Kazuto..," setelah Sensou mengucapkan terima kasih, Kazuto segera berjalan keluar kamar. Sensou lalu menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu bersandar di pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup itu. Begitu pula Kazuto yang juga bersandar. Keduanya menghela napas tanpa diketahui satu sama lain dari sisi pintu yang berbeda.

_'Apa yang akan terjadi antara aku dan saudaraku ini ya? Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu...,'_ batin keduanya bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong>[TBC]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note]<strong>

_Halooo~ saya adalah author yang baru 'hijrah' ke fandom SAO! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! ;)_

_Jujur aja, sebenernya bikin fict ini terlalu beresiko bagi saya. Saya sama sekali (saya tekankan, SAMA SEKALI) meng-update ficts saya di dua fandom lain. Tapi saya tiba-tiba mendapat inspirasi bikin fict begini, jadi, yah... daripada dibiarkan, lebih baik ditulis sebelum ide dan cara penulisannya gak 'fresh' dan 'cantik' lagi. Hahahaha :D_

_**Terima review, flame, dan KriSar. Jangan malu-malu ya ;)**_

_(P.s jangan tanya kenapa nama OC nya Sensou, oke?)_


	2. Chapter 2

Motor berwarna biru itu berhenti di depan sebuah Cafe. Penumpang motor tersebut segera turun dari motor itu lalu melepaskan helmnya, diikuti oleh si pengendara yang juga telah turun dan melepas helm.

Penumpang motor yang ternyata berambut _peach _itu menatap papan di pintu Cafe setengah melamun.

"Dicey... Cafe?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Onee-san**

**.**

**Sword Art Online **milik **Kawahara Reki**

* * *

><p><strong>45 minutes ago<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Onii-chan<em>! Daripada _Onee-san _menganggur di rumah, bagaimana kalau kau mengajaknya pergi ke tempat Agil saja?!" Usul Suguha yang berhenti memakan omeletnya.

Yap, Kazuto, Sensou, dan Suguha tengah sarapan bertiga. Karena seperti biasa, Midori pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam. Ketiganya sejak tadi memakan menu sarapan yang dibuat Suguha dan Sensou, yaitu omelet dan tuna. Minumnya adalah jus apel.

Kazuto segera mengunyah tuna di mulutnya lalu berseru, "Kenapa harus aku? Masih banyak makalah kuliah yang belum kuselesaikan! Hari ini aku ingin menyelesaikannya agar bisa lebih santai besok!"

Suguha berkata, "Tapi aku ada kegiatan klub, jadi aku tak bisa mengantarnya. Lagipula, 'kan sayang kalau _Onee-san _yang cuti 2 minggu itu ditinggal sendiri di sini? Namanya sia-sia saja kemari, bukan karena liburan!?"

"Ta-"

"Su-sudahlah kalian.. a-aku bisa tinggal sendiri kok...," sahut Sensou pelan, mencoba melerai mereka sebelum WWIII terjadi. Namun Suguha tetap keras kepala, "Tapi ini namanya sia-sia!" Seru Suguha lagi, masih tetap keras kepala. Akhirnya Kazuto menghela napas. "Baiklah," kata Kazuto setuju, lalu Suguha segera tersenyum dan bangkit dari tenpat duduknya.

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu, ya!" Serunya seraya berjalan ke arah Sensou dan Kazuto dan mencium pipi kedua orang yang lebih dewasa darinya itu. "Sampai jumpa pulang sekolah nanti, ya!" Kata Sensou sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Suguha.

"Jadi...," gumam Sensou menatap Kazuto setelah sosok Suguha menghilang dari pandangan. ".. Kau akan mengantarkanku ke sana?"

"Hahh... aku tak punya pilihan lain, 'kan?"

... Sensou hanya bisa nyengir mendengar jawaban Kazuto.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to present<strong>

* * *

><p>"... Permisi...," kata Kazuto sambil membuka pintu cafe tersebut. Sensou hanya mengekori adiknya tersebut sambil menggumamkan kata yang diucapkan Kazuto tadi.<p>

"Hei, Kirito! Kau telat!" Seru sebuah suara, membuat Kazuto dan Sensou menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya itu menatap Kazuto dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata, 'kemana-saja-kau-sudah-kutunggu-dari-tadi'. Gadis itu, masih dengan tatapan menusuknya, menunjuk ke arah Sensou dan dengan santainya bertanya, "Siapa dia? Selingkuhanmu?"

"H-hee?!" Sensou berseru kaget saat mendengarnya. Masa' dirinya yang jelas-jelas terlihat lebih tua dan tinggi dibanding Kazuto dianggap selingkuhan, sih? Gak lucu!

_'Eh, memangnya Kazuto sudah punya pacar, ya?'_ Batin Sensou bingung, lalu segera bertanya dengan polosnya, "Memangnya Kazuto sudah punya pacar?"

Hening.

Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sedangkan Kazuto hanya bisa _facepalm_, hingga akhirnya gadis itu bertanya, "M-memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau Kirito punya pacar?" Sensou menggeleng pelan, dan seketika gadi itu tampak _shock_.

_'Tunggu dulu... Kirito? Gadis itu memanggil Kazuto dengan panggilan.. Kirito?' _Batin Sensou sedikit kaget. Bukankah Kirito itu...

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Nee, _Kazuto. Kalau namamu dan marga Bibi kita digabungkan, bisa menjadi nama yang bagus lho!" _

_"Benarkah, _Onee-chan_?! Apa namanya?!"_

_"Namanya Kirito, gabungan dari KIRIgaya KazuTO!"_

_"Uwaaahh, _Onee-chan_! Namanya bagus sekali! Kazuto suka nama itu!"_

_"Hehehe~siapa dulu, dong, _Onee-chan_!"_

* * *

><p>Sensou terhenyak. Kirito adalah nama buatannya untuk Kazuto saat mereka masih kecil. Awalnya, nama itu hanya <em>nickname <em>buatan Sensou untuk Kazuto. Dan sekarang... nama itu dipakai olehnya, sebagai _nickname _untuk orang lain...

"Hei Rika, kami baru masuk kemari. Jangan asal tuduh, dong. Dia itu kakakku, bukan selingkuhan!" Seru Kazuto, membuat gadis bernama Rika itu tersedak. "H-hah? K-kakak?!" Seru Rika tak percaya akan pendengarannya. Seingatnya Kazuto tak punya kakak, kenapa sekarang punya?!

"A-anoo.. _Atashi wa _Sensou _desu._ Aku selama ini tinggal di luar kota, hehe..," kata Sensou pelan seraya melakukan _ojigi _dengan sopan. "O-ohh begitu... _Atashi wa _Shinozaki Rika _desu, _panggil saja Rika. Aku teman Kirito," kali ini Rika melakukan _ojigi _dengan sedikit gelagapan. Mau bagaimana lagi, perempuan di depannya melakukan _ojigi _dengan sangat sopan layaknya seorang _ojou-sama_. Ini lebih cocok untuk Asuna!

"Pfftt...," Kazuto mencoba menahan tawanya, namun terdengar oleh Rika. "A-apaan kau, Kirito! Heaaahhh!" Seru Rika yang segera menerjang Kazuto dengan ganas, tetapi Kazuto berhasil menghindar dengan mulus, membuat wajah Rika mencium lantai.

"Heehhh... Rika_-san_! _Daijobu desuka_?" Tanya Sensou yang menghampiri Rika, kemudian membantunya berdiri. "Eh, iya.. aku gak apa-apa, ermm... Kirigaya-_san_..," balas Rika yang berhenti mengelus-elus kepalanya, lalu menatap Sensou yang tengah merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat jatuh. Rika lalu berkata pada Kazuto, "Hei Kirito. Dibanding kamu, Kakakmu ini jauh lebih baik darimu,"

"A-apa kau bilang?!" Sahut Kazuto yang nerasa sedikit tersinggung akan kata-kata Rika. "Hus, sudahlah. Cewek dan cowok 'kan berbeda, jadi jelas kalau aku dan Kazuto banyak bedanya, jangan disamakan!" Kata Sensou mencoba melerai mereka berdua, membuat Kazuto dan Rika menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal. "Iya, deh iya..," kata Rika dan Kazjto bersamaan, membuat mereka saling pandang lalu tertawa kecil bersama-sama.

"Sekarang kita tunggu saja yang lain. Sinon, Silica, Klein dan Asuna sudah kutelpon saat kau mengirim E-mail padaku," kata Rika, sementara Kazuto hanya menatapnya bingung.

"E-mail apa?" Tanya Kazuto.

"E-mail yang tadi, lho!" Balas Rika.

"Aku nggak mengirim E-mail, kok!"

"Kirim, kok!"

"Mana buktinya?!"

"Ini!" Seru Rika lalu menunjukkan _smartphone_ miliknya.

_From: Kirito_

_To: RikaLizbeth_

_Subject: Dicey Cafe_

_Nanti ketemu di Dicey Cafe, ya, bersama yang lain. Jam 8:45. Jangan sampai telat._

Kazuto mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menyahut, "Ini bukan aku yang kirim!"

"Kalau begitu, siapa?" Tanya Rika.

".. Itu..," Rika dan Kazuto menoleh ke arah Sensou yang tampak takut-takut. "'Itu' apa!?" Tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"... S-sebenarnya aku yang kirim..,"

"Eh? Tapi _handphone_-ku tetap ada di tanganku sejak pagi, tak kupinjamkan ke _Onee-san_..,"

"... Itu karena aku meng_-hack _hape-mu, Kazuto. Hehehe, _gomennasai_~"

... Kazuto dan Rika _speechless_. Mengagetkan, ternyata Sensou bisa jadi diam-diam menghanyutkan...

* * *

><p><strong>[TBC]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note]<strong>

_Fuah! Capeknya ngetik ini! Semoga kalian menikmatinya, ya!_

_**Menerima KriSar, Flame, dan Review. Jangan malu-malu, ya ;)**_


End file.
